etherelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Immortals
The Immortals are the physical manifestations of the Sky Lord's weaknesses, which he cast out in an effort to gain power. They embody the emotions he deemed inferior to his station as God of Etherel, and fought against him during the War of the Gods. It is thanks to them that the five heroes called God Slayers were found, and by extension that the Sky Lord was sealed under the Tree of Souls. The Immortals are divided into three groups: those that dwell in the Free Lands, those that dwell in the Empire, and those that dwell in the Astral Plane. The Free Land Immortals seek the destruction of the Sky Lord at any cost, and view their relationship with mortal kind as that of guides and teachers. The Imperial Immortals seek to prevent the Sky Lord from obtaining freedom, and so desire to keep him sealed eternally under the Tree of Souls. They view their relationship with mortal kind as one of ruler and subject, seeing their heightened power and long lives as reason enough to claim dominion over the land and its lesser peoples. The Astral Plane Immortals watch over the Tree of Souls. They believe it is weakening, and that the Sky Lord cannot be contained beneath it forever. They desire a better solution to the problem of his existence than what they currently have, but know they must never cease watching over him, lest there be no resistance to him if he should ever break free. Immortals of the Empire Emperor Conan, Light of Ignorance Conan was the first born of the Immortals, the embodiment of the Sky Lord's ignorance. He is ruled by his pride and views mortal kind as beneath him, and rules the Empire as its eternal emperor. In maintianing his power, he has made efforts to obscure his own nature as an Immortal by outlawing worship of his order throughout his territory. The Empire is official atheist, and the common people do not know of his existence. He rules from Mirrhvale, beyond mortal means of travel, where he resides with the Shadow Elves, of whom's existence the lesser classes are unaware. Emperor Conan is in possession of some of the strongest military forces in the world, with final say in the movements of both the Bloodless and the Prophets. Shadow Queen Meredith, Shadow of Passion Meredith is the embodiment of passion, believed to be the incarnate of the Sky Lord's daughter. She rules in Shadovane and is the current lover of the Emperor, as her station demands. Shadow Queens are selected by presenting them with a pendant which is said to contain the essence of the Sky Lord's daughter, whom is called Mother of Night. The pendant reacts to the queen apparent by glowing, and the woman whom it reacts to is chosen by the Emperor for his lover, as well as to rule the city of Shadovane and its outlying territories. She rules for the duration of her life, having access through the pendant to the memories of all of those Shadow Queens who came before her. Shadovane's forces are some of the most feared and respected throughout Etherel, with her Bloodless, an elite force of soldiers, considered to be among the strongest throughout the lands (on par with the Grimwok in Gorozoan, The Ironclad in Gourum, and the Prophets in Mirrhvale). Lord Rahkna, Shadow of Lies Rahkna rules in what was formerly the Kingdom of Night and is now called the Ring of Fire. The Ring of Fire is a territory consisting of six volcanoes, each of which is home to a city of considerable magical power. Once ruled by the duaghter of the Emperor and Shadow Queen Mariah, the Imperial Immortals devastated the kingdom in the War of the Night, converting it into the most secure prison in the Empire in the aftermath. Rahkna lost his body to a curse placed upon him by the dead of Abolisia, and exists now by transferring his soul into a new host every twenty years. He is the embodiment of lies, who was expelled by the Sky Lord alongside his sense of truth, as the one concept cannot exist without the other. His appearance is demonlike, calling to the tales of the Nepherim who serve Seraphel. Immortals of the Free Lands Azerith, Light of Truth Azerith embodies the Sky Lord's sense of truth, and was expelled with Rahkna as the concept of truth cannot exist without knowledge of the concept of a lie. He is the most powerful spiritual leader in the Island Country, and resides within the Black Tower alongside the nation's elected ruler. Azerith places an emphasis on the democratic process, and does not often engage in political affairs. He is worshipped by many throughout the Free Lands as an embodiment of peace. He refuses to lie, as to do so affects his physical health, causing him to age rapidly. Cane, Shadow of Morality Cane was the second of the Immortals to be born. He was born out of the Sky Lord's sense of morality, His concept of right and wrong. He once ruled in Archeopolis, which was sacked by the Ten Kings during the War of the Gods, and now resides in the Free Lands, in a temple which sits at the heart of a long standing conflict between the Ozite and Nimrodeli people, whom both claim it as a sacred landmark of their people. Cane does not engage in the politics of the Free Lands, but travels frequently throughout them. He is the least human in appearance of the Free Land Immortals, with a lion-like head and a human body. His particular form of magic involves the manipulation of the land in conjunction with his god-like influence over Oul, a secondary magical force which does not rely upon the cosmic orchestra to function. This power is not accessible to mortal kind. He is also attributed with having constructed the gates which grant access between the Pure World and Etherel, portals which defy space and time, allowing for the instant transportation of those who possess certain artifacts. He himself is not in possession of such an artifact, and has not been since the time of the Sealing. Earth Child Matthew, Light of Honor Matthew is the current incarnation of a deity thought to be the son of the Sky Lord, called the Father of Lands. He possesses a pendant which grants him access to the gates thought to have been created by Cane for the purpose of travel between the Pure World and Etherel. Matthew is one of three figures granted the ability to freely move across the boundaries between the Empire, Free Lands and Ten Kingdoms. The other two are the Shadow Queen and Llayne, of the Ten Kings. He is the current ruler of Gourum, and resides in the capital city, Del Zaros. Earth Children are elevated to rule at the age of eight to ten years old, upon the death of their predecessor. They are chosen through a ritual in which children in the city are presented with toys, of which they are to choose five, one for each of the five houses of the cosmic orchestra. Those that choose the correct five are granted the pendant. If they react to it, they are elevated to king of the nation. The pendant grants them access to the memories of all of those Earth Children who came before them, but their elevation is a double edged sword. If they do not awaken to the legacy of the Father of Lands by their eighteenth birthday, they die. None have awakened to that legacy as of now. Matthew has access to one of the most powerful military forces in the world, the Ironclad, whom are so called because they wear armor of enchanted iron into battle. Use of iron in enchantment is considered taboo, as it heightens the natural gifts of its wielder, but poisons the blood, shortening the user's lifespan. Immortals of the Astral Plane Ansa, Shadow of Death Ansa is the embodiment of death, dispelled by the Sky Lord in an act of self-preservation. He presides over the city of the dead, Morania, together with his wife, Felicity. His regeants are called Reapers, of which there are nine, and they served as his generals during the War of the Gods. He is mild of nature and broadly portrayed as an uncommonly beautiful man dressed in black robes with the character of smoke. Felicity, Light of Life Felicity is the embodiment of life, who was dispelled by the Sky Lord alongside death as the one concept cannot exist without the other. Those who possess the gift of the Seers, a gift of the blood which allows them glimpses into the future, claim her as their patron saint. She is charged with molding the forms of mortal beings and breathing life into them, and is often prayed to by soon to be parents for the health of their children, as well as by warriors for protection in battle. She resides in Morania, the city of the dead, with her handmaids whom aid her in the molding of the vessels into which she breaths life. There is said to be one such handmaid for each of the mortal races. Seraphel, Shadow of Judgment Seraphel is last born and highest among the Immortals. He is the embodiment of judgment and represents the balance between good and evil. He rules over the city of Amorahiya, and its citizens, the seraphim and the nepherim, whom serve as guides and judges of the souls of the dead. The seraphim guide the souls of the good into the Arc of the Afterlife, where they may spend their eternity in peace. The nepherim punish those who lived immoral lives, within their domain, the Pits of Amorahiya. Seraphel is treated with respect and fear by most mortals, though a few claim him as a patron saint. Those who worship him are called Orgrou Lokai and Orgrou Shokai, or Black Brother and Black Sister, and seek to lead lives in service to a greater cause. Sura, of the God Slayers, was called Ankai, or Father, and is considered to have been the first of the order of the Family of Black, the name given to the cult of Seraphel.